Xiaolin showdown New Enimies
by xiaolinshowdownfan
Summary: Amy Is new here and her life is upside down and she meets new enimies read to fing out who are the new enimies


Me: My last story might of had some spelling errors but it's going to be better this time and I'm going to put a bit of avatar stuff in this story. And it's from one of the Xiaolin showdown episodes I'm writing about but diffrent

Omi: Where's Jack?"

I look around

Me: I don't know but back to the story"

**CHAPTER 2 **

Somewhere in the darkest part of the universe "She has awaken" said a voice in the darkness "Tess come fourth" said the voice as a woman with dragon wings appeared "Yes master" said the woman in a low croaky voice "You must bring her back alive kill those dreadful humans Princess Amy" the voice said "Amy that bitch who destroyed Nora the last of that repulsive royal family will not escape the second revolution will prevail" the woman said "Yes...capture her so we may finally redeem our honor with sweet revenge" said the voice as the woman disappeared.

I woke up tired "_Was it all a dream?"_ I thought but no I was in a room surrounded by walls "_Why can't I remember who I am?"_ I thought as I picked up my locket "You're supposed to be on my side right? then give me some sign" I shouted then I saw a key hole on the back of the locket "_I bet there's something secret inside!" _I thought looking at one of the drawer's. I found a hammer and tried smashing it but it didn't open then I tried a crowbar but still it didn't work then I tried a saw but it didn't open I tried everything I found in the room but no luck "Errrrr why wont you open" I said angrily as I gave up nothing would open it so I looked over at the wardrobe near me and put on some clothes and walked down the stairs. I saw Raimundo practising his soccer, Kimiko texting her friends, Clay making himself a sandwich and Omi training I slowly walked over to Dojo who was reading a magazine "Hey Dojo can I ask you something?" I said Dojo put down his magazine "Sure what is it?" he asked "Well...do you know where I can find some books with illustrations in it" I said "Yeah there's some books somewhere in the temple" Dojo said "Can I see all of them?" Dojo nodded and we started walking around until we got to a room with tons and tons of books I went over to the left hand side of the room and one by one I read heps of books "_Wow she's reading all of them"_Dojo thought as he slowly walked out of the room. As I was looking for another book to read I saw a old dusty book "_This one I wonder what about it" _I thought as I looked through all of the pages "_All the pages are blank what's with this book...wait" _I thought as there was a picture of a lady but I couldn't see her face I saw what her name was "_The Painted Lady hmmm that name it reminds me of something...from my past" _I thought as I slowly fell asleep.

**A Few Hours Later**

I woke up again "_Oh I fell asleep"_ I thought as I stood up and started walking out the door "_I better see what the others are doing" _I thought as I saw Dojo quickly slivered up to the others "Hey guys a new Wu has just revealed it self" Dojo said as I walked up to Dojo "It's the Hudoko Mouse" he said "With it you can undo mistakes like breaking a mirror" he said as he turned to his huge size and everyone hopped on and we flew off. As we were flying I was wondering about that picture that name The Painted Lady then I heard someone singing a lady singing I looked at Kimiko but she was talking to Omi "Hey do you all here that" I said as the woman kepted on singing "I can't hear anything" Raimundo said looking worried about me "It just stopped" I said looking around "Well what ever it was are you sure you just thought you heard something?" Omi said "Yeah maybe my mind was playing tricks on me" I said "Hey were hear" Dojo said as we all saw a volcano. We slowly landed and we hopped off of Dojo as he turned to his smaller size. My locket fell out of my left pocket and Raimundo picked it up "Oh Amy I believe this is yours" Raimundo said handing it to me "Oh thank you Raimundo" I said giving him a smile _"Man she's hot_" Raimundo thought smiling Clay and Omi gave me an evil look at Raimundo "What?" he said as we walked down a path into the volcano "Why did you have to stash the Wu so far under ground?" Raimundo said "So no one would find it even me" Dojo said. I was looking around and I heard that voice again I was getting closer to the voice. We finally got to the bottom of the volcano but we were surrounded by rocks until robotic worms came out of now where then you know who Jack Spicer came riding a worm "Oh Jack Spicer why are you always on my face?" Omi said angrliy "That's in my face" Jack said "Oh I see you brought that hot chick ...I mean dumb chick along" he said "Hey watch your tongue you loony" I snaped "How dare you, meet my new worm bots" Jack shouted "Why in tar nation would anyone make robotic worms?" Clay said "Hey hat for brains for digging worm bots attack" Jack said as he snapped his fingers and the worms headed straight for us "Amy find the Wu we will take care of the rest" Kimiko said as I nodded and looked around but the only thing I could see was walls with giant holes in them I looked down at my locket it was flashing and I could hear the women's voice then your locket flew up into the air and everything started to glow "Amy what is your locket doing?" Kimiko said "I don't know this has never happen before in my life" I said as the locket blew a big hole in the wall it was the Hodoko Mouse and Jack's worms were destroyed "The Shen Gong Wu" Jack shouted as my locket fell into my hands "What in tar nations did that locket just do?" Clay said I didn't answer "You guys Jacks getting the Wu" Raimundo said as Jack was almost about to grab it then a huge snake came out of no where "Wow that's the biggest snake I've ever seen no the second...the third biggest" Omi said as three huge snakes came out of the hole "Gotta get the Wu" Kimiko said but the ground started to shake and the Hodoko Mouse fell into a hole and more snakes came out of no where "Maybe next time" Dojo said as everyone except me and Jack fought some of the snakes off "Thorn of Tunderbolt" Omi said as the Wu exploded and another hole appeared we quickly ran inside the hole as rocks tumbled behind us leaving the snakes on the other side Dojo turned to his huge size and we flew off and leaving Jack behind**.**

**Back At The Temple**

"I had heard of these mystical creatures but until now no one has actually seen one I had hoped they were only foclare" Master Fung said grabbing a book "Well there not and I've got two kinds of proof black and blue" Raimundo said showing his ripped pants Master Fung opened the book "According to the legend the snakes are neither good nor evil they are simply consumers they consume vegetation, animals, buildings, even the earth it's self they eat until there is nothing left to eat" he said closing the book "And I thought I had a big apatite" Clay said "If the snakes aren't stopped" Fung said "I know Ten thousand years of darkness hey I go with the odds" Raimundo said as the ground started to shake**.**

**At Chases Lair **

The roof started to break as one of Chase's tigers brang in Jack In a bath towel "Hi Chase I heard you wanted to see me" Jack said hagging from his bath towel "Yes as repulsive as I find it" Chase said "So I was in the middle of my Saturday bubble bath" Jack said "I'm not interested in your bathing habits I understand I was your idotsy that realist the snakes" Chase said "Yeah..I er I guess we got lucky on that one" Jack said "You foul how can we rule a planet if it doesn't excised" Wuya said angrily "Somehow we must stop these creatures before it's too late" Chase said "You know I think much better when I'm standing" Jack said Chase clicked his fingers and the tiger shook Jack "Ahhh this is fine" Jack said "Use your Shen Gong Wu and fight like a true evil villain" Wuya Shouted at Jack "I'm not usually modest but I'm a little uncountable talking to a girl like this" Jack said "I'M NOT A GIRL I"M A FIFTEEN HUNDRED YEAR OLD EVIL SPIRIT" Wuya shouted as the tiger flew Jack to the wall "The Hodoko Mouse is the key" Wuya said as her eye's glowed "You know those snakes are awfully big maybe we left them alone.." Wuya interrupted "Who ever has this Wu can use it to fix mistakes like relesting the snakes that will destroy the world" Wuya shouted at Jack "Together we will locate the Hodoko Mouse that you lost and undo the disatered that you created" Chase said "But I didn't do I it was that hot chick Amy who did it" Jack said "Amy who is Amy?" Chase said "A new girl at the temple and boy she's hot" Jack said Chase lifted his eyebrow "Maybe I should see this Amy" Chase said as he flung Jack onto the ground "I'm giving you a chance to make up for yourself and show everyone what your made of" Chase said as the tiger lifted Jack up "If the snakes rip me apart then everyone will know what I'm made of as the tiger walked Jack out of the room.

**Back At The Temple**

The ground started to shake and the temple was about to colapse and we were struggling to get out of the valt I heard that woman's voice again it was warning me not to trust Jack Spicer why wouldn't I not trust Jack "Ahhhh it's the end of the world, it's the end of the world I've seen this to often it's the end of the world" Dojo said panicing "Dojo you must push yourself together" Omi said on the side of the wall Master Fung came "Young monks leave at once do not return untill you find the Hodoko Mouse" Fung said trying to hold on "What about you?" Kimiko said "I'll be all right remember the fate of the world rest in you" Fung said "Is it me or does the fate of the world rest with use a lot?" Raimundo said as everything turned dark. A few minutes later I woke up we were under ground "Guys are you there?" I shouted "Yeah but I can't see a thing" Clay said "Ahh help the snakes got my tail" Dojo cried "Dojo your holding your own tail" I said "Hey how come you can see in the dark?" Raimundo said "Just lucky I guess" I said as light appeared "It appears that lady luck has finally spinning on us" Omi said "I think you mean shining on us" Raimundo said as something crashed through the wall and we all flew up into the air "I think the little guy had it right the first place" Clay said as we all fell down to the ground "Ouch" I said looking who crashed through the wall it was a machine and something was coming out of it. "Oh great it's Jack" Kimiko said as Jack hopped out of the machine "Hey guys look it's the Hodoko Mouse" Raimundo said "To late xiaolin has been the Hodoko Mouse is mine" Jack said as two other people came out of the machine a freaky old ghost lady and a guy with long hair wearing armor "Jack Spicer you have picked a most unwise time for me to wash your time piece" Omi said "We face an comman enimie we must set a side good and evil for now" the guy in armor said "Chase is right as always" the old ghost lady said "Who's the guy wearing armor and the freaky old ghost lady?" I whispered in Kimiko's ear "Chase Young the prince of darkness and Wuya our enimies" Kimiko whispered back Chase looked at me I gulped "_Wow this is Amy she is so beutiful no wonder Jack likes her"_ Chase thought still looking at me "No way I've come to far to go home wuless" Jack said as he ran to the Hodoko Mouse Omi jumped and touched the mouse with Jack the mouse glowed "Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown the game is mud resling the first one to get the Wu win Omi said "But I just took a bath" Jack said Omi looked at him "Ok, Ok my Tonuge of Sighpin against your Orb of Tornabi" Jack said "Lets go Xiaolin Showdown" they both shouted as everything started to change the mud went up to they're stomachs "Gong Yi Tampi" they both shouted as Jack ran and started to look in the mud Omi took a deep breath and went under water Jack was still looking "Ha ha" Jack laughted as he lifted up Omi. Omi grabbed Jacks arm "Now it is my turn" Omi said as Jack manage to rigle Omi off of his arm Omi fell into the mud Jack started to run Omi quickily jumped out of the mud "Orb of Tunabi water" Omi said as water came out of the orb "Not the hair" Jack cried as he got hit by the water and skided in the mud "Go Omi you can do it" Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and me shouted as I quickly stepped to the left while the others got mud all over them Jack got up angrly and ran over to Omi the Hodoko Mouse flipped up into the air and fell back down into the mud Omi quickly swam to the mouse Jack dived into the mud pushing Omi away Omi jumped out of the water "Tornado Strike Water" Omi shouted as he jumped back down into the mud and blew Jack away and the mouse fell on the rocks Omi quickly swam to the rocks "Tonuge of Sighpin creatures of the underworld attack" Jack said into the wu as thebugs came out under the rocks and crawled up to Omi the bugs grabbed the mouse and swam to Jack omi jumped up as bugs got into his mouth Omi quickly closed his mouth and swallowed "Eww" we all said as Jack grabbed the mouse "Ha looks like I found my element" jack said as everything went back to normal Omi was covered in mud he looked disapointed "Ok Jack Spicer you have won now use the Shen Gong Wu to stop the snakes" Omi said "Not just yet I want to savuior the moment" Jack said happly as the snakes slivered down the wall "Jack just use the stupied wu" I said as Jack looked up and screamed like a girl "You foul" Wuya said as the snakes licked there lips "It's the end of the world" Wuya said "This is so unfair the one time I win the world has to end" Jack said as the ground coulaped and the snakes fell into the lava we wre trapped.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Me: Well that was good what do you think?

Omi: It was alright

Jack: Hey whats been happening?

Omi: We just finished chapter 2 of the story

Jack: can you do it again

Me: No but you can wait for chapter 3

Jack: Dam it

Me: Well hope you enjoyed the story see you next time


End file.
